Wrong? or Not So Wrong?
by phoenixsong122
Summary: Sixth year Gryffindor, Willow has fallen for the Handsome Draco Malfoy. The only problem? Her friends hate him, and he's a SLYTHERIN! this a first. Gryffindor and Slytherin are enemies what will they do?
1. how it started

A/n this is my first fan fic so it is going be bad. So review the story and be honest. Please. I need to know which direction to be pointed in with my fan fics. Thanks!  
  
Wrong? Or Not So Wrong?  
  
Willow, a sixth year Gryffindor, was sitting in the great hall having a warm breakfast of bacon, toast, and pumpkin juice. She was talking to her friends Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley.  
"Hermione, why do you always! Have to read. You practically read the entire library in our first year! What's left to read?" Ron said to Hermione in an annoyed, jokingly sort of way.  
"Well, I am surprised you know the meaning of crack a book because you certainly have never done it. I have never even seen you read the homework assignments!! It amazes me sometimes at how you manage to pass your classes! So just because I have a hobby besides collecting silly chudley cannon toys and playing chess don't question me."  
"Jeeze Hermione don't be so uptight. Are you reading How To Yell at People by Loudmouth... something." Ron couldn't think of the word.  
"Real smooth Ron you have such a way with words" Hermione said smiling and going back to her book after taking a bit of her toast.  
"Yeah, you really do Ron. Like yesterday in potions how you managed to babble Professor Snape the answer to his question and still no one understood you after you said it three times." Said Harry with a grin spreading on his face.  
"Hey! That wasn't my fault! He really puts on pressure when he puts you on the spot light!" said Ron exasperatedly.  
"He's right Harry. It's hard when he has the whole class is looking at you." Said Willow. She knew what it felt like. Snape called on Willow often because she liked looking out the window at the sky. Snape saw this and knew she wasn't paying attention hence the being called on often.  
Just then Draco Malfoy walked by their table. His blonde hair hanging down over his eyes. His pale. But nice, skin, covered in his dark green, Slytherin robes. He glanced at Harry, Ron, and Willow. (Hermione still reading didn't notice) He went back to his table without a word although they could all tell he wanted to say something.  
"Who was that? I know I have seen him before but I don't know his name." Said Willow in awe of him.  
"That was Draco Malfoy. The scum had the nerve to walk by us." Said Ron angrily  
"Wow." Whispered Willow. She could tell that her friends didn't like him... but Willow did. She liked his flow blonde hair over his brilliant eyes. She liked his pale but handsome skin. But what was she going to do? She was a Gryffindor. He was Slytherin.. Those two were not usually matched. Actually they were rivals. At everything!! The students, in quidditch, even the teachers. You could tell Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape didn't really meet eye to eye.  
"But I will talk to him. I'll meet him. And we will get together..... I hope." Said Willow under her breathe  
"What Willow? Did you say something?" Harry asked  
"No nothing, so how's the book Hermione?" Willow said, quick to change the subject just in case Harry had heard her. No one could know just yet. 


	2. It's happening

A/n ok here's the second chapter. Hope you like it. I still don't think it is good but o well. Review and tell me what you think. Thanks!  
Chapter 2 Wrong? Or Not So Wrong?  
  
The next day in Herbology Willow saw Malfoy again. She was thinking of what to say but every time she thought of something it didn't sound right or it was something he wouldn't listen to. He was Slytherin after all. While she was staring at him he looked over at her. She suddenly got nervous and for some unknown reason (probably because she was so nervous) she smiled at him. Then he did something very uncalled for, he smiled back. It wasn't a nasty smirk smile. It was a true smile. Then they both looked away quickly.  
"He smiled at me! Maybe he was just being nice At least he noticed me." Willow said to herself quietly. Things in potions hadn't improved much. So they were actually falling. Ron was still unable to say the answer clearly to Professor Snape. Hermione was never called on because he didn't like her attitude. Most just thought he didn't like her because he had no one that smart in his house. Harry was called on for all the difficult questions and rarely got one right without Hermione whispering the answers to him out of the corner of her mouth. But one thing did change. Willow no longer looked outside or at the walls. Now she looked at Draco. Of course Professor Snape picked up on this and called on her asking what would be the effects of putting any normal substance like pumpkin juice or candy from honeydukes into a potion with the potion ingredients. (A/n don't ask where that came from I couldn't think of anything for a potion question)  
"Willow, would you like to answer my question or continue your mindless staring at Mr. Malfoy?" Snape said with his icy voice. You could sense a bit of amusement in it though.  
"I don't know the answer and I'm not staring at Malfoy." Willow said making it clear that she wasn't to the class even though she was.  
"Could have fooled me." Snape said then kept on talk. Willow was too angry with Snape to listen to him and went on staring at Malfoy.  
Later that day Willow was on her way back from the library where she was getting information with Harry, Ron, and Hermonie on vampire myths and facts for a Defense Against the Dark Arts essay due in two days. They were walking back to the common room when Willow realized she forgot a book she wanted.  
"You guys I need to go back to the library, I forgot a book. I'll meet you in the common room." Willow said turning around. When she got the book from the library she was walking back to the common room. She was trying to get the book in her bag and walk at the same time and collided with someone and dropped the book. She looked up annoyed only to feel nervous and excited. She was looking into the face of Draco!  
"O, I am so sorry. I didn't see you I wasn't looking." Willow said timidly picking up her book.  
"No it's ok I wasn't looking either. Hey you're the one Snape yelled at for spacing right?" Draco asked curiously.  
"Yeah that's me." Willow said feeling herself begin to blush.  
"Were you really looking at me?" Draco asked looking serious not in a you're-dumb kind of way. He looked like he really wanted to know.  
"Uhh yeah I was." Willow said not wanting to lie to him. She looked at the floor trying to avoid his eyes.  
"Really? Uhh Willow this might sound foreword but do you want to do something. We can hang out at Hogsmead or something. It might be fun." Draco said also looking at the floor.  
"Are you serious? Yeah absolutely. We can hang at Hogsmead. Wait what about our friends? Your friends hate me and mine and my friends hate you and yours." Willow said getting worried at what her friends would say.  
"We will figure something out. Meet me at the shrieking shack half an hour after we get to Hogsmead. I will tell my friends some excuse, don't worry. We will make it work." Draco said "Well I have to go"  
"Yeah me too, bye. See you this weekend." Willow said.  
"Bye." Draco said leaving.  
Willow turned around going back to the common room. She had a big smile on her face.  
"Wow!" Willow said unable to comprehend what had just happened. 


End file.
